Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an array antenna including a plurality of antennas formed in a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a microstrip antenna (patch antenna) including a radiation element and a ground layer which face each other across a dielectric having a small thickness relative to a wavelength and a passive element disposed on the radiation surface side of the radiation element. Patent Document 2 discloses an array antenna in which a plurality of antennas are connected by a plurality of transmission lines. Patent Document 3 discloses a configuration in which two or more disc-shaped antennas are coupled in parallel and have directivities in different directions. Patent Document 4 discloses a configuration in which antennas are formed on either side of a substrate.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 55-93305
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-5164
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-236303
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-119230